First Night
by Annaliesea
Summary: Short story about Usagi and Mamoru's wedding next. A very sweet lemon! RR!


"Ah," I sighed as the beautiful feeling inside of me subsided, Mamoru kissed my once again and I stared into his eyes. I held his face to mine and we proclaimed our love. He moaned softly but soon laid down beside me. I felt scared and happy at the same time. I didn't want to say anything, I had been brought up in a family who never spoke about sex and now that it was finally happening I felt nervous. Mamoru knew what do do and he was gentle, he was so passionate when he kissed me and tried his hardest not to make me hurt even though it did. But it didn't matter, it wouldn't hurt any longer. There would be other times now, it's something that married couples do.

The wedding today was so wonderful, the whole palace was decked out in white lilies for me and red roses for Mamoru. Oh how I wished my mother could be there, but as I walked up the long white carpet with my senshi holding my long veil I knew she was there. My dress had been chosen months before and I loved it, the long, white dress that was so smooth. Amy even made me a special lace garter. My eyes brimmed with tears when I saw Mamoru at the tall of the Crystal Alter when I thought that he wanted me to be his bride and no one else. When he slid the gold ring on my finger and uttered the words, I do I exploded with inner happiness.

After, there was a huge party with all the people of the Moon Kingdom. I just know everyone had a good time and everyone was amazing by the fifteen tier cake that stood. Makoto had helped design it with tiny red roses and a tiny statue of Mamoru and I on top watching everyone.

This wasn't just a wedding today, this means that I am now the Queen of the Moon and the Earth and Mamoru is now the King of the Moon. I'm supposed call him Endymion now and he is supposed to call me Serenity but it's so hard. We can't forget our lives on Earth where were ordinary soldiers of love and justice named Usako-chan and Mamo-chan. I'm so happy but now I shall never have anytime with my senshi and I know now that I have too many responsibilties. It's not easy for an eighteen year old girl to get.

At the stroke of two o' clock in the morning all the guests left and despite my long veil Mamoru lifted me up into his arms and crept up the stairs to our room. Minako decorated it with white silk and flickered pink petals over the bedsheets. I was scared, I didn't know what this would feel like or what to do. I didn't want Mamoru to feel disappointed with me.

I laid me down on the bed face down and slowly took down the zip of my dress until I felt the cold air on my back. He smiled when he saw me and peeled down my garter. I felt slightly more confident but I my hands shook when I unbuttoned his shirt. I stroked his bare chest and felt whole. He was mine. He took off his trousers and soon we were both left only in our underwear.

"Usagi, are you nervous?" He whispered, putting his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and slowly pulled down his underwear, my palms growing sweaty with nervousness. I stared at his manhood and felt a strange feeling in between my legs. He pulled down mine and slid his fingers feeling me. I gasped and laid down, enjoying the moment.

"Oh Mamoru," I cried and kissed him, he pressed himself against me and I moaned, he became more passionate and slid his tongue massaging my own. We stayed this way for ages until we could kiss no more. He kissed my neck and kept going further.

Rei had snuck in a naughty magazine when we were younger and we all giggled like small girls. The people in it described the feeling of sex as the best but I could not imagine this but I knew what they mean. This was an amazing feeling as I felt our bodies press.

He flicked his tongue on my nipples and suckled them, looking up at me. He smirked when he saw me close my eyes in pleasure and bit them, I almost yelled aloud. He moved down until he came to my special place. Nothing had ever been given pleasure there. Mamoru knew this and slowly took a first lick and another and then another until he became so fast. I felt the pleasure become harder but then he stopped.

I knew what to do, he had been doing all the work so it was my turn. I stroked his penis slowly with my hand and then took it in my mouth and pushed him down on the bed. I sucked harder and fast until he groaned, he came to a fast climax and I felt my mouth fill up with liquid. It tasted salty and I didn't like it and I didn't know what to do so I spat it out over the bed. Mamoru had a long manhood and it was high in the air.

I knew what was coming next; he laid me down and hovered over me. He licked me from my neck down to my bellybutton which made me groan and then flipped me over and moved my legs so I was only my hands and knees.

He held onto shoulders and poisitioned himself, whispering softly, "Usagi, this may hurt. But I'll try and make it not." I nodded. He took a deep breath and thrusted himself in. I yelled in pain, if felt like I'd been torn in half. He pushed in and out slowly at first and soon the pain subsided. I felt the wonderful pleasure again and sighed with delight, he realised this and pushed harder. I felt the pleasure better and better and then it all turned blank.

There was an explosion inside of me and I screamed out into the night. I felt some sort of stickiness fall down my legs and I sighed as the feeling subsided. He flipped me over and kissed me passionatly until he surcumbed to the orgasm too. His semen tricked down my and we kissed slowly.

I was astonished, I didn't realise how I felt. I loved Mamoru more now, it was something I couldn't share with anyone else. It was all mine. I didn't have to share with friends or anything. I hugged him, laying my head on his chest. We panted for breath with each other and his heart beat harder. I closed my eyes and slept soundly. We never let go all night and we never let go for the rest of our lives.


End file.
